Prior art friction materials have not successfully combined two heterogeneous phases, each composed of a thermosetting reinforced plastic friction material, to form a friction element having more advantageous properties than either of its components throughout the life of the friction element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,998 has an upper limitation of 25% for the discrete phase in order to achieve acceptable properties using a semi-metallic non-reinforced friction material for the discrete phase. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,102 discloses a system wherein the granular phase is only of use during the initial seating-in period, and a functional advantage is not gained for the whole lifetime of the friction element.